This invention relates to a method for replacing an input RTP stream coming from a media terminal by an output RTP stream integrating an environment which improves the appearance of a person on the input RTP stream, and a system enabling to carry out the said method.
People have to change clothes when going from a formal environment (such as work) to an environment of personal hobby or activity (biker's meeting, for example).
Indeed, as a look is always public, everybody can see it. The problem is that social codes oblige people to a certain amount of conformity in their general appearance. Excessive clothing, tattoos or piercing are often regarded as unsuitable manifestation of personal taste or opinion. This statement is all the more true as regards religious symbols which can be forbidden in public.
Therefore, whereas people want to express themselves and show they are part of certain communities, they cannot always do it in public.
In some cases, some people might wish to keep private their belonging to a community and only show that belonging to the other members of that community.
Additionally, the number of different online worlds has strongly increased throughout the years. In those online worlds, people often create avatars which represent them in the game. That way, they have different identities and looks which they can change or switch. They can even simultaneously have several looks at once in different communities or applications.
Those avatars are a representation of the way their user would like to look but it can also be the only way by which the other members of a community (online worlds, especially) know those users. Therefore, users can wish other members of the online world to see them with that appearance when they get to see each other, or any person of their choice to see them with another appearance that the user chooses.
There is no system that currently enables people to control how other persons will see them, i.e. that enables them to be dressed in a publicly accepted manner but to enable certain persons (such as other members of their community) to see them in a way they wish them to see them (for example, their avatar in the online world they both play in) thanks to the use of a media terminal such as a mobile phone.